Black Cat 2: The Tomorrow People
by Eddward Lavigne
Summary: Well Kentaro Yabuki has not released any news on the rumored second season of Black Cat so I will write what I think should happen and hopefully it will inspire. Basically it this story will have differet parts and this is the first part.


Black Cat 2: The Tomorrow People

Today was just like any other ordinary day. Sven watched Eve as she went around the bar looking for the most expensive criminal to catch. Sven couldn't help but think to himself how much she has grown up over the last couple of years. Those were some of the most important times in all of Sven's years so far and Eve's as far as he knew. Even though he was greatly enjoying catching pitty criminals he still missed the days with his old sweeper partner Train Heartnet.

Train was twenty three years old when Sven and him met. Train was an ex-assassin for an organization named Chronos that was an elite group of assassins to "purify" world governments. Train was smart to leave and to have a free will of his own. He was inspired by a girl named Saya Minatsuki to live the life of a stray cat. One of his old friends from Chronos was mad that he was becoming less violent by the minute and blamed Train's friend Saya because of it. Creed kills Saya trying to turn Train angry again and so Train goes on a journey with Eve, Rinslet, Sven, and many others. He eventually learns that killing Creed is not the right answer and spares him his life. Creed also learns that he was wrong to try to take over the world with this organization called the Apostle of the Stars and leaves with the girl that loves him, Echidna Parass, and begins his own journey of redemption. Just when it seemed like all was going well, another organization of ex-Chrono members and ex-Apostle of the Stars join up and kidnap eve and try to doom the world. Once again Train and Sven thwart there plans and rescue Eve with the help of Creed.

These people also have very special powers some have tao which give them certain natural powers and some have nano-machines which stimulates high powerful attacks. Eve is infused with nano-machines so she can shape-shift. Now that she is older her powers are even stronger. Sven and Train only have raw skill but there skill is very good and they have really good technical equipment. There is just one thing about Train that he has over Sven and that is his powers of Rail Gun. Sven makes up for that with his suit case which has gizmos poppen out every which way and his vision and grasper eye which allow him to see into the future or slow down time. Train is also the top assassin in the world, super quick, and a real good aim. Creed has tao mixed with nano-machines and has a power called "Imagine Blade" which is at first invisible and then becomes visible but even stronger, and then the more the level goes up the stronger the sword and Creed get.

But that was all in the past now. After Train and Sven rescued Eve and saved the world again the left for there seperate ways with Sven and Eve travelling together. They never saw Train since. Sven did wish Train was here with him but he knew Train has to do his own thing because that is who he trully is. At first Eve really missed him but now she realizes it too. They both wish Train the best of luck but deep down they know he doesn't need it.

After Sven and Eve ate lunch at the bar they gave up on trying to find a criminal with a bang-for-the-buck. "I hate all this debt!" said Sven. "We'll pay it off Sven, don't worry" said Eve. Sven knew that they needed to find a big job soon or the debt will overwhelm them. Then that's when it happened. As Sven requested a tab a strange man with a suit on walked in. "Sven Vollfied, ex-IBI member and currently sweeper now. Is that correct?" said the man to Sven. "It is." replied Sven. "What do you want?" Come with me Mr. Vollfied. It's okay if you bring your companion as well...actually we insist on it.

The man outside ushered them over to a limosigne and opened the backseat for them. Sven let Eve in first and then sat down with his suit case over his lap. The man got in to drive and hollered back "We'll arrive to our destination shortly. Please wait patiently" Sven thought something fishy was going on here. He looked over at Eve. He could tell that she too was suspicious about this man and there destination. They were both on there guard from here on out. Sven noticed that the windows were tinted so he could not see where this guy was taking them. "Damn, I might just possibly have fallen for a trap!" thought Sven. This guy obviously knew who they were but who was he and who did he work for?

That answer was about to come when after an hour the limo finally came to a halt. The man stepped out and opened the door for them. They were in front of a tower that Sven had not really paid attention to before. Little was known about this tower. But something felt like he knew this place...like he should be here or something. "Follow me." the man said. Sven and Eve followed with out showing any signs of fear. They took an elevator up to the top floor and went down a hallway until eventually they reached a door. "In here" said the man as he opened the door and then that's when it hit Sven.

Inside the room was the president of the IBI. Sven recognized him instantly but as Eve and him looked around they noticed the other people there too. "Hello Sven and Eve." said Saphiria Arks. "Paul what is this? Is the IBI now in co-horts with Chronos now? said Sven to his former boss. "Now Sven I know this may be difficult for you but we had to do this. Chronos is the only people that could stop this..._threat_." said Paul. There was that word: threat. "What are you talking about?" asked Eve. "You see a year ago we received intelligence that a new rebel organization has arisen. They assassinated many government weapons founders and left only there name written blood: _The Tomorrow People_. "Paul you've taken down many organizations like this before so why do you need Chronos?" asked Sven. "Well Sven you see here is the thing. These...Tomorrow People...they are....different. "How asked Eve?". "I'll take it from here Paul" said Saphiria. "Well Chronos also heard of this and investigated it and when we predicted the next onslaught and sent several assassins to provide watch only one survived and that was to deliver a message. But that was all the last of his strength would allow and then he finally collapsed and died." "What did they have an army?" asked Eve. "This is the strange part." answered Saphiria it was only one person, one member. "One person killed a bunch of assassins on him?" asked Sven. "Yes." replied Saphiria. "But none of the numbers have fought them yet. But we are certain one of us can not match there power. You see Sven they have something more powerful than tao or nano-machines. According to our late witness they have elemental powers but have on these suits that super power them. We researched into what he had described and heard of an island nation with people born with elemental powers. Chronos had once almost wiped them all out 500 years ago....or so we thought. We now know that they have restarted and have kidnapped top military equipment which enhances powers such as tao and nano-machines. So with these suits they are twice as strong. "How do you plan on stopping them?" asked Sven. "Well you see these suits have a center orb on the outer breast plate and if you destroy that the energy is released out of the suit thus cancelling the extra power that the elemental people use. You see just like tao, elemental energy can only be used up by a limit in a period of time. If they use up too much in a period of time the result is death. Destroy the orbs and they have no choice but to either fight and die or surrender and live." answered Paul. "So that is why we need Chronos." "But why do you need us asked Eve?" " Chronos can not take them down themselves. We need all the help we can get Sven. They are already plotting to overthrow the world. So what do you say? You wanna help us? There is a fifty million dollar reward it if you do." "You had me at they wanted to take over the world." responded Sven.

The next couple of days turned into weeks. Sven had successfully found Rinslet Walker a week ago and convinced her to help them out in their for operations, plus she was excited to work next to Jenos Hazard again. The decided to name the combination of everyone _Peace Committee_ or _PC_. The IBI, along with some help of Rinslet, had located the location of the next target that The Tomorrow people would strike. Everyone from Chronos, Rinslet, Eve, and Sven were going to thwart this operation. They packed all of their respective weapons and headed out to the building a politician would be staying at. Sven was fairly nervous but hid it so that way no one would let the upcoming enemy intimidate them. Eve was constantly focused the last couple of weeks. Sven was very proud of her and was sure that Train would have been too. The cars started up and then they were off.

As they all hid into their respective positions at the building as hidden security of the politician they would be protecting the PC scanned for animal possible signs of The Tomorrow People. Saphiria was always no more than five feet away from the politician along with Belze Rochefort. They must have been thinking they would be the best suited for instant protection. Sven was partnered up with Eve. Sven grew impatient from adrenaline pumping every second and then it happened.

A window burst out and in came a jet of fire with appeared to be a human like figure in it. "Now!" yelled Saphiria. The members of the PC soon jumped out and got in their defensive positions. "Ah, you must be the welcoming committee. My name is Blaze and I'll be your end for this evening." said the Tomorrow People member Blaze. "_His special elemental must be fire._" thought Sven. "Surrender now Blaze or prepare to fight us!" warned Saphiria. Blaze shot a jet of flame at Saphiria and she barely dodged it. "Does that answer your question?" said Blaze. All of the PC moved toward him but then Sven noticed a smile on Blaze's face. They had fallen for a trap.

As they moved towards Blaze, Blaze raised up his arms and then slammed them to the floor and then a wall of fire surrounded Blaze and the PC trapping them. The fire was extremely hot and the PC couldn't stand to be near it. At least the politician that they were trying to save escaped but now Sven did not know if they would make it out of this one. "_Overheat_!!!" yelled Blaze and then his body got cherry red and then a blast of fire shot out of the circumference of him and burned and blasted many of the PC on the ground. Sven was protected by Eve making her arm into a big shield. The only ones left to fight that were extremely hurt by the blast was Saphiria, Belze, Eve, Sven, Rinslet (she was protected by Eve too), Shao Lee, and one IBI member. This was looking bad and Sven knew he had to do something. "_Shivelrous Net_!" said Sven as he shot a net on Blaze but Blaze just created a column of fire on him and destroyed the net. Then Sven used his only missle from his suitcase but Blaze knew what to do. "_Fire Shield_" said Blaze and a wall of fire stopped and the missle and the explosion. "Damn. I'm running out of ideas." said Sven. So Belze then lunged his spear at Blaze, but Blaze already shot a stream of flames at him. "Im sick of all of you. Your boring and cannot match my power. _Fireballs of Doom_!!!" yelled Blaze and giant fireballs were shot at the PC by the palms of Blaze's hands. Jenos, Belze, the IBI member, and Rinslet were both hit and injured badly. Shao Lee was able to protect himself and Saphiria and Eve was only able to protect Sven and herself. The smoke was getting to Eve's lungs. She couldn't take it much longer and it also was hurting Saphiria reducing her speed. "Where was the blasted water system in this place?" thought Sven. It got extremely hot and just when Sven thought they were all going to die something miraculous happened. Water started pouring down and extinguishing the fire and the smoke. The water system had been frozen and the intense heat melted the ice.

"Darn it Blaze! You melted my ice and I can barely stand to be here. By the way I'm Frost." said another Tomorrow People member named Frost. "And together we're the attack unit called _Heart Attack_." said Blaze. But the sudden cooling of temperatures weakened the building and it was starting to collapse catching Heart Attack of guard and allowing the remaining people to scoop up the injured and run to exit. Heart Attack escaped too, knowing it was a lost battle, and shot a last fire attack at Sven and the rest and then they all blacked out.

Sven awoke in a hospital and noticed everyone else was in fatal condition. He also learned from a nurse that they were being guarded all over by the IBI and an army. But Sven knew that isn't what they needed. They needed Train.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
